The Daughter
by AdrianQuinnTennant
Summary: The Sons have survived YEARS since the events of season 5. Bobby has been through the ringer and has decided to step down as VP. When Jackson chooses Happy, it brings Happy to the forefront of the group, in turn this sets on a series of events that lead to the orphaning of a young teen. Who is she? And why does she look like Happy? Why does she have a picture of him?


Prologue

One look at the mans thinning gray hair, massive loss of weight and rather paler complexion would tell you enough about Robert Munsen to know that he was definitely getting up in the years. His rough hands and sunken, wisdom filled eyes, insisted that the man had been there, seen that, his current attire was questionable, a Jewish Elvis on a motorcycle with a SOA cut draped over his shoulders, said shoulders were drooped like the weight of the world rested upon them. In theory, the weight of the world did rest on Robert's shoulders, known to his friends as Bobby Elvis, the man had come a long way over the past twelve years, the club had changed quite a bit and had come a long way since the arrest of its former President, Clay Morrow. While they still ran guns, there was not a lot of ATF activity, not a lot of blood had been shed, not nearly as much as there had been with Clay at the head of the table. Bobby leaned back on his bike, his eyes scanning over the lot, there were only a few bikes present, he must have missed something while in Tacoma for his Elvis gig, still kicking, the Elvis gigs were unnecessary now with the money coming in from both legitimate and illegal way's of earning that happened in the club. Jackson Teller, the current president, had taken the club in new directions, upgrading Teller Morrow as a legitimate business had been first, once they had stowed away some money, with the garage upgraded to service more people, and another charter hosting a garage with the same name, the money began to ebb its way in, though Bobby had found a replacement to keep the books a long time ago, he still held an interest and checked in every now and then. The next legitimate business the club had gotten into was the porn business, opening a new studio with new directors, a few new faces, had really begun to bring in the money, then working with Gemma's new old man, Neko, they got into the escort business, a slightly better way to put legal prostitution. Drama had come and gone with the Cartel, that chapter was long over.

Jackson had been getting pensive, Bobby was probably the only one who understood the sudden change in their President's demeanor. IT had happened, Abel, the 15 year old boy, god that made Bobby feel old, had finally asked the question that Jax's had been hoping would not come, Abel had asked to become a prospect. Traditionally, you had to be old enough to ride a motorcycle, but with family it tended to be different, when Jackson had first patch prospect, he had not been able to drive a car let alone a bike, he had started working shit around the garage, staying out of the illegal crap, he was the go to if you needed to find someone, and he was constantly answering phones, delivering messages through the garage and the club house. Abel was old enough to start that, when he turned 17 which was not that far away, Abel could start on his bike licence, if he was still strong as a prospect, then a vote could be issued and at the ripe ole age of 18, Abel could patch SAMCRO.

Bobby took another look around Teller Morrow. Most of the guy's here where rather young, the oldest of the club now were Himself, Tig and Chibbs, since the death of Piney and Clay being in Stockton for a LONG time, Bobby was the oldest man here. Hell even Dog was not hanging around anymore, though he had only been a mechanic, Bobby was feeling old. Between Jackson's kids growing up and all the members of the club only seeming to get younger, Bobby needed to rest and take a step back, after his heart attack scare two years back, Chibbs had been begging Bobby to step down for a bit, the Irish bastard was persistent as well, not giving up even the slightest when Bobby seemed to throw himself further into the club once he was back on a bike. That was all changing, this morning, Bobby had had to stop three times just to get to the club house, his chest stinging from the vibration of the bike, he could still ride, but after that trip a few days ago, he was hurting, real bad. Bobby had been sitting here all morning, and the garage was opening now, the sun was higher and the heat began to drag, looking around Bobby realized that if Jackson was not here yet then it was probably going to be a while, he either had to drive all over or he had to suck it up and wait, with a fresh stab of pain to his ribs, his heart gave him the answer he was looking for and he lifted himself up, swinging his leg over the bike and walking towards the club house, running a hand through his gray hair, frowning at the feel of the thin hair, his hair line had receded quite a bit and he was just exhausted. He stopped in the shade of the club house and looked back, waiting for a moment to see if Jackson would pull in, and not hearing anything, he sighed heavily and walked into the club house, vaguely wondering who was all hanging around.

The dimly lit club house was proving to be rather dull, upon first inspection, Bobby knew no one had partied the night before, the room was clean, and the soft clinking of bottle indicated a prospect was restocking the bar, and had been here for a while. He moved further in, glancing around the corner to see Ian, the next prospect to be patched, his year had ended last week, but with a gun run and three of their members unreachable at the time, his vote had been pushed to this week, since everyone was reachable or back, and another prospect was patching, it was just a lot easier group shit together, Ian glanced over and stood up, closing the now fully stocked fridge he pointed to the kitchen.

"Coffee? There is still some banana bread left as well" Ian murmured, his voice was soft, always had been, the natural English accent gave him a very posh sound, despite his exterior, only 23 he already sported a few tattoos, nothing to link him to anything, just personal shit. Ian was a good man, he jumped at the opportunity to do something for the guy's, never failed to back them up, and was always floating around Chibbs like he had a hard on for the guy. Bobby shrugged, seeing no reason to turn down the breakfast, since he had yet to eat, Bobby sat down at the bar and Ian disappeared into the kitchen. Bobby let his mind wander once again to the changes in the club, there was record breaking prospects for Sons, between all the charters, including Belfast, there were currently 30 prospects on the go, transfers were coming in left and right. About four years ago, Finn, a nomad, originally patched into Tacoma, had transferred to SAMCRO, Finn was a real joker, born to Russian parents, his voice was laced with a Russian undertone that was constantly picked at by Samuel, AKA Chain. Chain was from Russia himself, having moved to Stockton when he was 20, the man had prospected and patched SAMCRO about 8 years back, he was thicker with his Russian accent, it brought and interesting twist to church, to anything where Finn and Chain where in the same room, their useless banter over the realism of Finns accent caused a lot of laughs for the guys. A year after Finn had transferred, the German Jake had also transferred, patched originally in Washington, the two in house Russians were always after him for being German, his accent was very thin, and unless you caught him when he was pissed, it was rather hard to tell his origin, Jake was a bit more serious, broody almost, usually he was found sitting on the roof of the club house or disappearing for a drive in his spare time, Jake was flawlessly loyal to SAMCRO, already he had done some time for SAMCRO, not long, a year in Stockton, got out when evidence was found that showed the man innocent, the state had immediately whisked him up a hefty apology, which Jake has funneled into the clubs bar money and run fund, keeping very little to pay off the back wave of bills that had struck him, even managing to pay ahead a bit. While Jake was in Stockton, SAMCRO had received yet another Nomad transfer, Isaac, originally patched in Nevada, was relatively normal, his accent purely american with a slight twinge of New York, the currently 25 year old male was a fresh patch, patched Nevada, went Nomaad for a year then Transferred to SAMCRO. Been here about two years now, Isaac had his questionable moments, his morals were the scariest thing about him, since he seemed to have NONE, he would do almost anything, nothing affected the man, and it was apparent Jackson used him for any lies needing to be told, the man didn't wince at threatening someone, it had not come to it yet, but Bobby knew if Jackson wanted anyone dead, either Isaac or Happy would be the ones to do it. Bobby offered a light smiled of thanks along with an actually appreciative thanks to Ian who had arrived with his coffee and warmed banana bread, he watched as Ian went back to work, the man had OCD, Bobby would swear it, but Ian was only one of four Prospects, joined by Norm, a Scottish 28 year old who own about three different Harley's was a desperate geeky biker, mind you his geekness came out in the artwork scattered along his chest, arms and bike, a sexy Harley Quinn from batmen flirted with anyone who passed by his shiny black bike, the one he usually had at the club anyway. Bobby had seen the other's salivating over the bike a few times, it was a sight to behold and Norm had even saved a spot to paint a reaper if he even got patched, he had six more months before he was considered to patch, but Jackson so far seemed happy with him, the Scott was interesting to be around, dedicated to the club, honest to a fault unless it was required of him to lie, and no way in hell the man would be a rat, though he could tell you what you wanted to hear, trick you into thinking you have him when all he did was tell you shit. Bobby glanced up when he heard the all too familiar southern twang of the third Prospect for SAMCRO, Denver AKA Den, the tall, handsome man made most of the women swoon, Crow eaters salivated and chased the man everywhere, Bobby had over heard some of the girls, apparently the bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair and cool water like gaze just made most girls melt, and when Den rejected them, the rest of the club had open arms, Bobby chuckled to himself as the man scowled at Ian for doing his job, Ian simply retorted with a lecture about being on time, sending the Texan outside to begin work at the garage, since the first customer could arrive at any time, the pissing contest was over for now as Den stalked out and Bobby took a bite of his banana bread, smothering a laugh with the soft bread. Den may be loyal to the club and a damn good cook, but he had morning issues that made him late many times, though Jackson, for some reason, did not seem to have and issue with this, Den had apparently spoken in confidence to the President who came out with a very intriguing look on his face. The final Prospect sauntered in a few minutes later, Cage, the itch Bobby could not scratch, Cage was an emotionless ass hole when it came to pretty much everything, except his family, though then he just became a prick to get anything out of, but the man had love for his brothers, and most of the guy's already had a close bond with him. Bobby would never understand why the man was so popular, he return the steady glare he was receiving, after pulling some stunt that landed Cage in the dog house, he had been assigned bitch work with Bobby, making Cage pissed and Bobby irritated, Cage slumped into a chair, and Bobby finished his coffee, he wiggled the empty cup and plate at Cage who shot him a glare and stood up, taking both and disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments, returning and sitting down again, not saying a word, which impressed the VP. Ian wandered over with Bobby's guitar in his hands.

"What should I do with this?" he asked, obviously not wanting to upset Bobby who took the old guitar and flung the strap over his shoulder, he tuned it slowly and began to play a languid tune, Ian returned to his cleaning and Cage closed his eyes, seeming to be enjoying the music if the twitching in his leg accounted for anything. Bobby played as second nature, his mind honestly intrigued on the current location of some members, Juice and Tig were both in Canada, scoping out a Canadian MC that wanted to Patch over as SOA, the opportunity to have a presence in three countries was tempting and Jax had taken the bait, sending Tig to check out their SOA material standings and Juice to keep Tig focused. Both were due back any day now with the President of the MC, Red Devils, or something along those lines, there would be a sit down with Jackson and Carrick, the Red Devils Pres, it would be followed by Carrick staying to check out how SOA home charter worked, then he would get a chance to speak at church, he would be here for a vote, then Jackson himself would ride up to Canada to check out the vote up there, if all went well, SOA would be in three countries. The sudden Irish sounding yell broke Bobby from his reverie and he glanced over at Chibbs, messed up hair, and glaring beady eyes rimmed red from the lack of sleep.

"Your back!" Bobby grinned and stood up, setting the guitar on the floor, Chibbs glared but hugged Bobby none the less, having been gone nearly two months now, Chibbs would not have seen the sunken look Bobby had taken over the past while, and Chibbs frowned.

"You look wretched Brother! I'm telling ya, ya need ta rest." the mans thick scottish accent was drowned out when the roar of multiple bikes entering the lot made Bobby glance at the door then to Chibbs apologetically who had motioned for Ian to grab him a big cup of coffee, Bobby moved towards the door, walking outside and watching as Jax, Finn, Happy, Jake and Isaac all backed into their spots, Jax was walking over before the rest, who wandered about and chatted for a few moments, some moving to head into the garage, their shifts starting and others to wander closer to the Club House, seeing if anything was going on.

"Jax, I need to talk to you. Chapel?" he muttered, glancing over the mans shoulder and the approaching herd. Jackson nodded and a brief worried expression crossing his face before he sauntered into the club house, greeting Chibbs with a hug, seeing Ian and Cage he spoke quietly for a moment with Chibbs before walking into the Chapel, Bobby following him in hearing Chibbs shooing both prospects from the club house and following them out, ushering the others outside before they got in, and closing the door. Bobby closed the chapel doors and paced for a moment along the end of the table, before sitting down were Piney once sat.

"Jackson, you know I love this club, and you know I love you brother, I would give anything to not have to do this, but I need to step back, step down as VP, the weight of this is just to hard with all this shit going on." Bobby propped his arms on the table, folding his hands and holding them in front of his mouth, his eyes serious and glued to Jackson who had the similar posture but his eyebrows were drawn together, his mouth set in a thin line, his eyes flashing with serious concern for Bobby.

"There anything prompting this? I mean you were given an out after that scare, and again only a few months ago. Is there anything you need to tell me? As a friend Bobby?" Jackson was always concerned with Bobby's health, he had been right there with Chibbs on begging the man to step down, but had laid off, unlike Chibbs had, understanding that Bobby was not yet ready to step away from his position.

"After that run last week, I am hurting real bad Jax, had to stop three times this morning between my place and the club house, stinging in my ribs and chest. Just need as much stress out as possible, can't do these long runs anymore Jackson, I just need to ground myself. I'll take over the books again, if Isaac is fine with that, it'll keep me useful and grounded here, gives me a reason to pass up the runs without feeling too bad." Bobby's voice was light, despite the severity of the conversation.

"Alright brother, I could use Isaac more focused on the field anyway, this will keep you alive longer and will whip Isaac back into shape for any upcoming shit storms we have. I'll call church, we are in desperate need of a sit down anyway, transfers to approve or deny, Prospects to patch or send packing. Now a new VP to be called" Jackson ran a hand through his hair, his eyes dashing to the wall, glazing over, Bobby knew all to well that meant that Jackson was brooding over who to call as VP.

"I figured Chibbs would step in" Bobby murmured, that was the usual way of things, the lieutenant got moved to VP when the VP stepped down or became the Pres.

"I talked to Chibbs about it already, when you had the heart attack. I think he is comfortable where he is, gives him a chance to go see Fiona and his daughter every now and then. Don't think he would enjoy being VP." Jackson rubbed his chin, which the man had kept clean shaven since he had left Stockton that long time ago.

"Tigg?" Bobby suggested, he knew that if Opie where still alive this conversation would have been over much quicker, a stab of pain flashed through Bobby at the memory of Opie, a brave man struck down due to a stupid mistake by Clay and Tigg.

"Don't trust him fully yet, that's not good for the club Bobby, I need to trust my VP. I was thinking Happy. He's been here long enough, I trust that man to have my back, he's proven that time and time again" Jackson murmured, Happy had been active in the search for Abel, Jackson leaned towards anyone who had been on that trip, Chibbs Happy and Bobby where definitely the three most trusted members at the moment, Tig had lost that trust with Donna's death, with the death of Opie and many more times that shit had gone down behind Jackson's back. The rest had just not been there as long as the rest. Kozak was more trusted than Tig, but Kozak was still recovering from an accident and would have to hear about this after the decision, Juice Bobby understood, the man needed more time to get over his near rat status in order to get up in the ranks.

"I get it Jackson. I think Happy is a good Idea" Bobby offered what he hoped was a comforting look and smile, he honestly worried about Jackson.

"Shall we call church tonight then?" Jackson stood as if he wanted to get this over with now, Bobby knew it stung that he was stepping down right now, but it needed to be done, and Jackson understood that more than anyone else would.

"I'll get on the prepaids and get everyone here" Bobby murmured and stood up, walking out of the room behind Jackson who was on the way outside to gather those working and let the regular mechanics know that they where going to church very soon.

"I'll be outside" Jackson murmured and disappeared.

Jackson rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of the club house, either Chibb's had been pacing outside here because Bobby had asked for a private conversation or his face screamed that something was off. Chibbs was at Jackson right away, a hand on his shoulder as he leveled him with a questioning look "Whats going on brother?" the Irishman asked.

"We are going to church, NOW" Jackson stressed the last word so Chibbs knew not to ask again, Chibbs nodded and released the males shoulder, turning without a word and jogging towards the garage to let everyone know, he must have said it sharply cause right away, people began to disperse, the mechanics to take a quick break and the members to clean themselves off and grab their patches before heading over. Jackson lit a cigarette and took a long drag, he sat on the picnic table and let his mind wander, Halfsack, Piney, Opie... the deaths never seemed to stop. He shook his head and mentally berated himself for letting his mind go there, he knew Bobby stepping down was good, it may even help the man stay alive longer. Jackson knew that no matter what the man's position in the club, he would always go to Bobby for advice, he always had in the past, even dropped hints when he honestly should have said nothing. Jackson noticed Happy's bike navigate its way with its driver into the lot, odd that the man was the first back, Ironic really, not odd, Happy was always ready to come back when needed, he never failed the club, never seemed to have any questions with his loyalties. Jackson figured the best way to do this was as a surprise, Happy deserved this as much and more than any member in this charter, excluding the man stepping down. Jackson had never seen anyone step down as VP. As more bikes roared into the lot, Jackson finished his smoke and stood up, walking inside. He noticed the Prospect was back and paused for a moment.

"Hey, Ian" he nodded to the man and walked over.

"Hey Jax, need something?" he asked, standing up, he had four empty and flattened boxes in his hand.

"Nah, just wanted to let you know, I want the Prospects here for church, ALL of them and NOW. Important announcement" he said and walked into the chapel, dropping his pre-paid cell into a box on the pool table. As he sat down, he noticed Ian already on the prepaid as he took the boxes outside. Jackson leaned forward on the table, his eyes on the gavel. When Bobby walked in, the man seemed to falter a bit, Jackson nodded beside him "Just like when I 'left' to be nomad, sit there until it's official. When you are no longer VP, sit where Juice usually does." Bobby nodded and moved around the back of Jackson's chair, since no one else was in the club house, and sat down in the chair to Jackson's left. Chibbs walked in after a moment, sitting on Jackson's right and glancing between the two, Happy was the next one in, followed closely by Finn and Jake who sat near the end of the table, a few prospects waited just outside the door and Jackson motioned them in to sit along the wall, they seemed surprised as did the current occupants, but they entered immediately and sat down. Jackson ran a hand over his head and leaned leveled Finn a glare before the man could speak, it worked as Finn snapped his mouth shut and leaned back in his chair, nodding to Jax before watching the door. Isaac and Chain arrived together and sat on either side of the table, now the end of the table was full, with Finn straight from Jax, Jake to Finn's left, Chain beside him, leaving Trig's spot left open, Isaac sat on Finns right, leaving Juice's spot open. Ian was the last one in, he nodded that all cell phones where on the pool table before he closed the doors behind him, taking his seat behind Isaac.

Jackson sighed and leaned back, picking up the gavel and slamming it down to indicate church had begun. He lit a smoke, most of the men in the room did the same, taking the moment while Jax was quiet to shuffle. After a long drag, Jax blew the smoke into the air. "I am actually handing the first part of this to Bobby" he murmured and leaned back, looking at the man who nodded and leaned forward.

"As much as I love this club, and as much as I want to stand beside Jackson for the rest of my life, if I want that life to be more than a month long, I need to finally step away a bit and relax. So I am stepping down as Vice President." Bobby looked around at the mix of shook and relief on everyone's faces, a few protestations where muttered but he shrugged them aside. Everyone was looking to Jackson, who had to give the okay before Bobby could officially be released.

"Your health is much more important to me than your tittle Bobby, is was great having you as my VP, you taught me a lot as I matured in this club, you taught me even more since I became President and I imagine I would have made some pretty fucked up decisions without you. I am not letting you have a free ride though..." Jackson's voice went from serious to teasing "If it is all good with you Isaac, I will be putting Bobby back on the books, I could use you more active in the field and it will give Bobby something to do, he will be passing on most of the runs due to his ticker." Jackson paused, his eyes on Isaac.

"Fine by me Pres, will be great to not have to spend hours trying to figure out how Bobby ran this thing, maybe now we will actually KNOW how much we got" he chuckled and almost everyone agreed teasingly, Isaac had been better than it seemed, though he had trouble at first putting together how Bobby had done the books, but he had caught on and had kept them together pretty good.

Bobby nodded and stood up, he took his cut off, spreading it on the table, Jackson handed over his knife and Bobby pried off his VP patch and handed it over to Jackson, who stood up, accepting the knife back and putting it away while Bobby pulled his cut back on. Jackson and Bobby hugged and everyone clapped and whistled as the grey haired Bobby sat down in Juices chair. Leaving the VP chair empty.

"So now that leaves us, well me, with the announcement of who will be my new VP. I technically have 24 hours before I need to announce one, but since Bobby and I worked out who was best. I am happy, well, let me rephrase that. I am GLAD and proud to announce that Happy, I want you to be my VP" he murmured and turned his gaze to the bald man, who took a double take at the President and grew a shit eating grin before standing up. The table roared as Happy strutted up to Jackson who hugged him and handed him the VP patch, once they were all sitting down, Jackson joking muttered "That better be on your chest tomorrow" before turning his attention back to the table.

"Another matter of business is Transfers. We have two who would like to join us, both from Takoma, Kozak will be happy to hear if they get in. Tacoma needed them for a few more days but I want to get it out of the way so they told me to speak on their behalf before we voted. Starting with Weasley Sherlock, the Britt, I've know this man a long time, we grew up meeting when his father was around, he's wanted to go SAMCRO for years now but was held by his ailing mother in Tacoma. She passed away last summer and now wants to patch SAMCRO, say's it was best since Tacoma has been steadily growing and nothing was holding him there anymore. We all remember him from last winter season, he was present quite a bit, let's vote on it now." Jackson took a deep breath and started it off.

"Yay, Proxy vote for Tig is a Yay, Proxy for Kozak is a Yay and Proxy for Juice is a Yay" he muttered and turned to Chibbs.

"Yay"

Jake was next.

"Yay"

Finn

"Yay"

Isaac

"Hell Yes"

Bobby

"n-Yay!"

Finally Hap

"... YAY!"

The table cheered and Jackson grinned and marked down that it had passed.

"Now for Charlie Dunham, he was around only a few weeks ago, he is relatively new, I will turn over the table to Finn who know him from being first voted in from prospect in Tacoma with Charlie." Jackson leaned back while Finn nodded and leaned forward.

"Charlie is dedicated, we were among five prospects, he was always the first one to do what was needed to be done, sometimes before he was told it needed to be done, he lives, eats and breaths SOA and has taken a bullet and done time for the club. He does not need to be asked to do this and he is definitely never going to be a rat. I think he would fit in well here. While I transferred to Nomad right away, Charlie stayed in Tacoma, but I've visited a few times and never heard anything bad about the man."

Jackson nodded as Finn leaned back "Lets vote on it." he looked around and grinned.

"Yay, Proxy Tig is Yay, Proxy Kozak is Yay and Proxy Juice is Yay"

The entire table once again agreed, Finn being happy to be the one to scream a Hell yes this time. Jackson nodded and ran a hand over his head again and looked to Chibbs and Hap and grinned.

"This table is getting crowded but we still have two Prospects to either patch in or turn away. Ian and Cage have successfully completed their year and are still here. They have stuck through being hauled to the police station, being subjected to the worst work and being kept in the dark about almost everything then about nothing. I personally think they have done well. However it is another voteing situation." Jackson nodded "Ian first, Yay, Proxy Tig, Kozak and Juice is Yay" he listened while the table yayed. Chibbs stood up and grabbed the first cut, holding it out while Ian slid it on, grinning as the table clapped and cheered, he glanced around and Jaxs laughed "Sit in Tigs spot for now, we are going to need a bigger table at this rate" he was joking since he would never get rid of this table, but he was being serious because the table was just to small. "Cage next" he murmured, he yayed and gave the three positive proxy's, the table all agreed and another member was handed a cut, Cage sat down in Kozaks spot and the two remaining prospects shifted to their new spots along the wall. Jackson looked around one last time before standing up.

"I would like to welcome the new members, transferred, who are not here, and newly patched. Remember, brains before bullets, because I am NOT cleaning up after your asses, THAT you still do yourself. Now the party is going to wait until all our members are back, if that is okay with everyone?"

The table nodded and Jackson slammed the gavel, ending church. Everyone stood up and slowly filed from the room. Happy was grinning as he disappeared to his room in the back, most likely to sew on his new patch, Jackson welcomed the two new members with a brief hug before he walked outside, skipping the beer and opting to get out of there and check on his mother quickly before something popped up and he had to push it to late that night when she would be asleep. Gemma Teller had been in the hospital, Neko was there with her during the day but Jackson was still not happy about not being able to be present as he wanted, not because of the club but because his mother insisted that he should focus on his family and club first. Chibbs followed him out, handing him a burner, he flicked through it for the number then nodded and told Chibbs which one he had.

"Brother, mom doing good?" Chibbs asked, he had just returned from Ireland and had yet to see Gemma.

"Yeah, wait till you get there, her heart is doing fine now, but she is going to chew you out for being gone so long" Jackson chuckled and lit a smoke, his third in less than two hours, he took a drag before holding it out to Chibbs who gladly accepted a drag, flicking his ashes before handing it back, Jackson shook his head "You finish it." Chibbs was happy to do so, and both of them turned when Cage walked out and nodded.

"Jax, we doing anything else today?" Cage inquired, pulling a smoke out and lighting it, taking a drag while waiting for the pres to answer.

"Not unless something crops up, next run is tomorrow at one" Jax raised a brow at the question and nodded slightly as he spoke "Whats up?"

"I just want to go pick up the kid. Finally got the O.K from the damned court the I am allowed to get him, want to take the chance before the run" he explained. Cage had been in and out of court to figure out the custody arrangement from his failed marriage, it had been Jackson hiring Cage as a Mechanic at Teller Morrow that has swayed the Court to give him custody over the teenager, rather than send him to a group home until one of the parents got their shit together. Cage's X was much like Wendy had been, a druggie who had been in and out of rehab, tried to swing her recent entry to rehab to sway the Court. Her history doubled with Cage's well paying job had not given the Court much of a decision, it was a no brainer and now she was pushing for visitation, Courts left that up to Cage and the kid who had turned it down.

"Go get your kid Cage, if I need anything I got plenty of guy's here, if you are needed I'll give you a call, but you will be the last one. Get your kid settled and be back for the run tomorrow" Jackson muttered and grinned, he remembered the first time he had brought Abel home, he had been anxious to get out of there, and watching Cage nod and dash off, brought back the memory crystal clear. Chibbs was chuckling beside him before walking towards his own bike.

"I'll be at the hospital visiting Gemma" Chibbs called before speeding off. Jackson smiled and figured he might as well go pick up his own son, he took one look at the club house and smiled, knowing it was full of his family, his SONS family. He turned and walked towards his bike, driving off towards his house to pick up the car before picking up his kids from school. God he felt old with both kids in school.

**A.N - And that is a wrap! Okay so I hope you liked this chapter, this is the Prologue, next chapter is going to be in the future a bit, not like I have to skipped a lot already. Now keep in mind this takes place BEFORE season 6, I have not had the opportunity to get to season 6 yet because of the lack of time. When I am not getting caught up on the TON of schoolwork I missed while I was on a trip, I am at work. Between these two things, I wrote the above! **

**All the Love,**

**Adrian Q. Tennant**

**A.N - Edit ~ I know the spelling of Chibs' name is off, I am sorry it was my bad! I will fix it in the next chapter and eventually fix it here! Sorry again!**


End file.
